


Bulletproof Heart

by slaughtermatic_sounds



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not RPF, please the “rpf” doesn’t apply here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughtermatic_sounds/pseuds/slaughtermatic_sounds
Summary: “You’re with them, aren’t you,” he whispered.Dream just grinned under the mask. “Nah.”George looked at him warily, his face contorting through several emotions, “Who are you then?”Dream stuck his hand out. “Call me Dream, and I’m going to be the one to save you.”---A Danger Days au literally nobody ever asked for.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Let me be the One to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is pretty bad but i figured i'd might as well post it.

He was in trouble. 

Big trouble. 

Disastrous trouble that could potentially get him killed, or worse, back under control; he knew someone would find out soon if they hadn’t already. 

He grabbed a leather jacket and some jeans he had stowed away, joining it with fingerless gloves. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” He muttered, running throughout his house searching for anything worth taking with him. 

He could hear footsteps now, thundering towards his floor. 

He quickly unlatched a window, opening it to the fire escape. He did one more sweep before his eyes landed on an object hanging on the wall. He gazed at it for a while before rushing back to snatch it. 

He slipped his old ninth grade ceramics project over his face, tying the ribbon at the back of his head, adjusting it so he could see. 

He heard pounding on the door, an unnecessary warning before the door simply swung open. 

He launched out of the window, barely using the fire escape before jumping onto the pavement. 

He heard shouts before there was a lone shot fired at him. 

_ I’ve gotta go, get as far as I can, _ he told himself as he ran, feet slapping the hot pavement underneath him. 

He was barely out of breath when he finally found an alley deserted of surveillance. He darted in, panting as he reached for the papers he had stolen, sliding up the ceramic smiley face mask. 

He was scanning the writing as fast as he could. 

The first paper had his name and his image. There were inane details about him before it got to the later text, which had been circled with a red marker. 

_ Has reportedly been denying orders from his superiors and arriving late to work more often than not. Provided headphones have not been at the right volume and the music was not BLI approved. Apartment was searched with concerning results, a bright green article of clothing coupled with full pill bottles was found underneath the bathroom sink. Arrest is now imperative along with wiping of memories.  _

He flipped through the rest of it before staring at two familiar photos of other people. 

_ Nick, now going by “Sapnap.” Dangerous outlaw, connections to the target. Killed two SCARECROWS before fleeing Battery City. Wanted dead or alive.  _

He looked in astonishment.  _ Nick!? _

He barely remembered his old childhood friend, a result of the pills Better Living Industries had supplied people with. He dug through his old memories, remembering laughter and late night calls. A small smile placed itself on his lips. 

_ If he is going by Sapnap now, I guess it’s only natural for me to go by “Dream,”  _ he smirked. 

The other image was labeled  _ “George, a high school coding and robotics teacher, valuable to the community. However, there have been concerns about his refusal to follow the BLI approved curriculum. He has been noted to have increasing disobedient behavior; may have stopped taking the pills. Search and seizure is imperative.  _

He felt the air knocked out of him. He remembered George, he couldn't believe he forgot. He felt his face drained of blood as he stared at the picture, remnants of emotions coming back to him as he stared intently. 

Then he froze, remembering the last line, “ _ Search and seizure imperative.” _

If they were after him, they were after George. 

_ I can’t let that happen, _ he thought as he took off running again, staring at the files, memorizing both the house and high school address. 

Dream looked at the time on a billboard as he passed, realizing that school should still be in session by the time he got there. 

He skidded around a corner, gasping for air as he raced through the front doors of the school as a student opened them. He heard an indignant cry from the teen before he raced through the hallways. 

“I don’t know where I’m going,” he muttered out loud as he slowed his pace. 

“I can help you, if you’d like,” a voice sounded from behind him. 

He jumped, turning around to see a short, brown haired man smiling at him with a laptop. 

“George,” he breathed. 

He watched as George’s eyes widened as they landed on his mask and insane attire. Then his eyes flicked to the gun in the halter. 

George stiffened before opening his mouth, “Help!” he started before Dream swooped forward quickly, placing a hand over his mouth as he pushed George into the nearest supply closet with ease, locking the door behind them. 

He felt George’s muffled shouts against his leather gloves. 

Dream stared at the teacher without saying anything until the man stopped struggling. 

“If I take my hand off your mouth, you’re going to have to promise to stay quiet,” Dream hissed. 

He felt George nod. Slowly, Dream pulled his hand back, looking at a terrified George. 

“Enjoying teaching BLI’s curriculum, eh George?” Dream began, looking at his face and scrutinizing every flitting emotion. 

George took a shuddery breath. “It is always an honor to teach students,” he said vaguely. 

“If you actually were teaching it.”

George froze, defiance clear in his gaze. “I teach coding. That’s all I need to do, no matter how I do it.”

Dream smiled. “And that’s why you haven’t been taking the BLI issued pills?” 

George’s face paled significantly and his throat bobbed as he audibly swallowed. 

“You’re with them, aren’t you,” he whispered. 

Dream just grinned under the mask. “Nah.” 

George looked at him warily, his face contorting through several emotions, “Who are you then?”

Dream stuck his hand out. “Call me Dream, and I’m going to be the one to save you.” 


	2. We're Gunning Out of This Place in a Bullet's Embrace

“You're sure they're coming now!?” George hissed as they exited the closet. 

“Absolutely,” Dream said. “I’m currently running from them, those pigs are after me.” 

George just looked at him astonished. “And you didn’t immediately leave the city? Why the hell are you here then?” 

“An old memory of someone I used to know,” was his response. 

George nodded, his eyes showing he understood.

“Along with all the surveillance cameras I’ve undoubtedly been seen on, they’re after you too.”

George didn’t look too surprised at the information. “So what are you planning on doing?”

Dream shrugged. “Running out to the desert, finding somewhere to settle. Maybe finding my old friend.” 

George hummed in acknowledgement. 

They exited the school the same way Dream came in, a side door. 

Of course, nothing could be so easy. 

As soon as they were enveloped by sunlight, shots began to be fired at them. 

Dream acted immediately, shoving George behind him as a hot blast left a burn on his arm. He hissed in pain before drawing his own raygun and shooting. 

He heard George yelling, but he grabbed his arm before taking shelter behind a rock. 

“This is insane!” George yelled, looking at Dream wide-eyed. 

Dream felt his adrenaline rushing, feeling invincible. “Stay here,” he said, launching himself over the rock and taking out two vamps right away, them falling in the dirt unmoving. He ran, picking up a raygun that had fallen out of one of their hands and tossing it back at George. 

After Dream had cleared out the path, he beckoned to George. 

George raced, raygun now in hand. “You’re crazy,” he said. 

Dream grinned. “Why do you think they’re after me?” 

Before more BLI vamps or SCARECROWS could arrive, they booked it. 

“We need a ride,” Dream huffed as he ran along the streets towards the town limit. 

George grinned. “I think I have what we need.”

George suddenly veered, Dream skidding to try to turn and follow him. 

“Where are we going!?” Dream yelled. 

“You’ll see,” George said with a grin. 

They turned down a few more back alleys before George stopped before a tarp. 

George looked fairly exhausted from the running. 

“What-” Dream began before George ripped the tarp away from whatever it was covering, revealing smooth paint. 

“Woah,” he marveled, glancing at the shiny car. It was white with two decals on each door, one reading “BadBoyHalo,” and the other “Skeppy.” Dream let his gaze travel it. 

“Where did you get this?” He asked. 

George’s grin became a little pained. “It was two of my friends’. One day they vanished and I could only find their car.” 

Dream looked at it grimly. “Well, do you have gas and keys?” 

George immediately went back to his ecstatic look, opening up the trunk with the keys and grabbing a gas can before popping the tank open, filling it up. 

After all was said and done, George tossed the keys to Dream who immediately put them in the ignition and started the car, listening to it roar to life. 

“How did they even get their hands on a car like this,” Dream asked, astonished. 

George shrugged. “I think they had it before everything.” 

Dream nodded, putting the car into gear. “Well, George, are you ready to gun it out of this place?” 

George laughed, pulling out his raygun and placing it in his lap. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he grinned. 

Dream adjusted his mask slightly before hitting the gas. 

Dream was surprised at how out of practice he was as he whipped down back roads. 

Dream simply grinned as he saw them being tailed by SCARECROWS. 

“George,” Dream intoned, suggesting the obvious. 

George rolled down his window before whipping around in his seat with his gun, sending shots behind them out the window. 

Dream heard the sound of a tire being blown out and looked behind to see one of the vehicles trailing them skid off the road. 

George let out a victorious whoop as he returned to aiming at the other SCARECROWS. 

“LET’S BLOW A HOLE IN THIS TOWN!” George cried as they got closer to the town limit and the desert. 

Dream continued speeding down the road that was turning to dirt. 

George was still picking off their pursuers one by one, getting used to the gun. 

Dream grinned wildly as the city landscape was replaced by dead bushes and cacti, dust kicking up behind their tires. 

George was still cheering as he turned back into the car, no longer being pursued. 

They yelled together, Dream’s albeit a little muffled behind his mask. 

They drove out into the desert, looking for old road signs. 

“There can’t have just been nothing here,” George muttered, looking at their surroundings. “We’re still technically on a road-”

Dream let out a triumphant noise as a building began to appear in the distance. 

George stopped his rambling and relaxed in his seat with a sigh of relief. 

Dream pulled up to the place, which was in surprisingly good condition. 

The sun was beginning to fall in the sky, so they made a unanimous decision to stay for the night. 

Dream went to open the door, but it simply fell open, latch gone. 

Dream shrugged, walking into the place that was surprisingly less dust-covered than they expected. 

Dream brushed off a couch before glancing around looking for something else to sleep on. “This is interesting,” Dream mused, “It’s like a convenience store mixed with a cafe.” 

George nodded. “Too bad there is only one couch.” 

Dream looked. “We could take the cushions off of the chairs and use them to make a make-shift mattress,” he suggested. 

George nodded in agreement, immediately throwing cushions. 

Dream laughed before throwing a throw-pillow at George. 

George froze, giving Dream a murderous glare. “You have no idea what you’ve just started,” he said, picking up a throw pillow from one of the chairs on his side of the room. 

Dream just stayed in place and endured the barrage of pillows. 

George let out a frustrated groan at Dream’s stoicness. 

The sun had completely fallen when Dream looked out the window again. 

George had slumped on the couch. 

Dream walked over to the fake fireplace heater that all coffee shops seem to have, “Hey, do you think this thing still works?”    
  
George looked over, “Hm? Oh, I don't know. Probably not,” he shrugged. 

Dream walked over to the other half of the building. “They have so many batteries here but no lights,” he grumbled as he searched high and low. 

George shrugged. “The moon is bright enough.” 

Dream shrugged off his annoyance in favor of slumping in the pile of cushions, fidgeting with the heater again. 

George fell deathly silent, the only sound echoing around the area was the clicking of Dream continually pressing buttons on the false fireplace. 

“We really just did that,” George whispered. 

Dream stopped what he was doing. “Yeah, we really did.” 

George was silent some more. Dream was about to say something before he heard what sounded like a choked sob. 

“George?” He murmured. 

“Yeah,” George sniffled. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” 

“I don't know, I’m the one who dragged you all the way out here to the desert.”

George let out a wet laugh. “I probably would have been here anyway, you know Better Living was onto me. If I wasn't here I would have been wiped clean of memories.” 

Dream sighed. “Yeah.”

Dream let himself slip into his own head. It was obvious that George had no idea that he used to be so close to him, but Dream didn’t know if he wanted George to ever know. His mask had been on the entire time since they met, which probably played a big role in George’s memories of him not miraculously reappearing like they did for Dream. 

And what frustrated Dream the most was that he still couldn’t entirely remember. Maybe it was better to get to know George as Dream rather than his old self?

Dream shuffled on the cushions while reaching a hand towards his mask. He touched the cool surface, tracing the smiley face.  _ Was he even who he used to be anymore? _

Dream turned onto his side, slipping his mask off his face. A breeze blew through the building, sending Dream’s hair ruffling. 

Dream looked to see George shudder. Night was unfairly cold in the desert. 

Dream spotted a woolen blanket thrown over the back of one of the chairs. He took it and slung it over the smaller man, settling back down into his own cushion pile. He was wearing a hoodie and a leather jacket, George was only in a T-shirt and jeans. 

Dream felt his eyes fall shut as sleep claimed him. 


End file.
